Singing
by LoliPear the WaltzQueen
Summary: It's what makes them perfect for each other. Just a story I made because I didn't see any on here. GakupoXHaku


I Don't own the Vocaloids. I don't even own A Vocaloid.

Haku hated herself.

She constantly saw a broken, outdated, ugly Voyaloid when she looked in the mirror. That's why they're all broken now. Or at least they where for a while, until Gakupo stopped by.

Miku was usually the one to check up on Haku when she got home from the bar. This didn't help matters much because every time Haku finally fell asleep all she could dream about would be the pretty, successful vocaloid who was the last thing she had seen before falling asleep. Miku had had stuff to do and all the Vocaloid were busy with individual interests. The only one who could go was Gakupo.

All in all everything was pretty surprising seeing as how Gakupo had no experience around sad women ,and to see a girl cry made him freak out, which Haku was doing at the time.

You see, Haku had finished off her last bottle of the night in the relative safety of her house. She was now thinking about how stupid she was and how she couldn't sing when it was all she wanted to do. She tried so hard to sing, she really did. She closed her eyes and tried to sing a high note like Miku could. It sounded like a screaming cat.

Gakupo was just coming in (Haku had left the door open again) when she tried to sing that high note. Now, Gakupo may be the butt of many a joke but he was no coward and if a lady was in danger the samurai couldn't let himself not do anything about it. He rushed in and found her in the computer room screaming. Her scream trailed off into a myriad of sobs.

Haku hadn't noticed him come in what with her being too absorbed in her own voice. Her head flew up as he touched her shoulder. Being as drunk as a dog she first thing she had said to him was "Did you like my singing?"

Gakupo looked down at Haku. He had heard about her from the other vocaloids. They said she was always depressed and almost always drunk. Miku in particular had said that the sounds of her crying were so loud almost no wall could keep them out for long. Rin and Kaito had said the only reason she has a house is because the Voyaloid company that made her was a branch of Yamaha, the vocaloid company and she was essentially Miku's blue prints. ("Plus," Meiko added "the president feels guilty about her getting so depressed.") Knowing all this Gakupo couldn't look down at Haku's hopeful face and not tell her he thought she was good, he couldn't crush her so badly.

Delicately Gakupo told her that she had a good voice but just had to find what it was best for. He told her about how he was terrible at singing in English and how the others (AKA Luka) made him sing Avril Lavine's 'Girlfriend' and how he sounded ridiculous.

All the while Haku stared up at him with huge and puppy eyes thinking about how nice he was. And how he said she could sing. He had said she could SING!!! She was so happy she hugged him around the waist, nearly squeezing him to death, and asked him to keep telling her stories. Although a bit startled Gakupo kept telling her happy stories until she fell asleep. He left and locked all the doors behind him.

The day after that the most amazing thing happened. Haku got up, took a shower, got dressed and didn't go to the bar but went straight to Yamaha head quarters and asked to be taken to see Gakupo. Gakupo was totally surprised to see Haku anywhere but the bar. And he was really shocked to hear she was asking for _him_.

Haku had come to get lessons to see what her voice was good for. Gakupo suggested another man in town but she wouldn't take anyone but him.

"You said my voice was good! You saw potential in it. So show me what You saw!" At which point she broke down crying again. Gakupo instantly cleared his schedule for the day and Haku, again, hugged his torso with all the strength she could muster. So Haku's lessons began.

Haku did everything she was told and followed Gakupo around after the lessons. She carried his stuff, shine swords with him (she bought her self one just to be able to do it with him), she even stopped drinking because he said it was bad for her voice. He didn't really need to say that all he needed to say was that he didn't like it and she would throw away every drop, because she _had_ only wanted one thing _now_ she wanted two.

To be able to sing

For Gakupo to love her

Eventually Valentines Day came around and Haku had been sober for four months. She told no one until Valentines Day came around and Haku gave him a box of homemade chocolates, each one through much effort, was shaped like an eggplant. On the inside of the box was a letter. Much crossed out and erased the only words that were left untouched were 'I Love You.'

Needless to say all the Vocaloids have saved pictures of that kiss and from then on Gakupo and Haku went ever where together. They started dating. Haku moved in with Gakupo. They got married. They just had a daughter too; I hear they named her Teto.


End file.
